


Quarantine Blues

by redhotchilipeppers



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotchilipeppers/pseuds/redhotchilipeppers
Summary: During a Quarantine, Tom finds love in the last place he'd expect.





	Quarantine Blues

Leela was frustrated by the quarantine. Her career had thrived after she moved and she made the scandal work for her. She reunited with Patty, her mother figure and wrote a tell-all with her. They did an interview the week of the anniversary and set the anniversary date for the book to be released. She and Patty signed every copy and it became a best-seller. She became a vocal advocate for the fight against social media and stranger danger, celebrity worship and other things. She made sure to bring up her haters and rubbed it in their noses. She sent her ex-boyfriend Chetan, her ex Sheetal’s mother and everyone else signed copies. Her family had been shattered by the truth, but they rallied around to support her. They understood that she didn’t want an arranged marriage. Leela had a concert scheduled, but the virus meant it was canceled. Her brother Avan had insisted they do it from home, but it wasn’t the same thing.

Her love life was dead and she had only dated so much over the last few years. Sheetal had left Chetan and begged for a second chance and forgiveness. Leela agreed after a while and they managed to last for a few years. However, it didn’t work and they agreed that Sheetal was better off being her financial adviser and stuck to doing her books. Sheetal was finally free to date women and didn’t care about her family. Leela had decided to be brave and with her brother’s encouragement, she published her graphic novels. She asked her older brother to hook her up with someone who could make a game for her books and did her best to handle it on her own. Her career was her husband and she planned to travel a lot over the next two years. She had done an American movie or two, but it wasn’t easy for her to get work. She was trying to pitch her movie script to Netflix and Amazon, but the quarantine meant that things would be slow.

She had decided to use Tinder to try and move forward. She only took the suggestion because she was told that she could talk to people anywhere in the world. She had chosen France and England, since hell would freeze over before she ever went back to Canada. She used a picture of her double so no one would know it was her. She didn’t use her real name, either. She’d be honest when they were actually talking. She was shocked out of her mind when she saw that Tom Holland was there. She assumed the Harry Holland one was a catfish and had started talking to him out of curiosity. She knew everyone else would jump on him and someone had probably gotten to him already, but it didn't matter. She'd never know unless she tried, so she contacted him immediately. She tried to keep it short and sweet, but not too much. She didn't want to scare him and she had learned to be a lot more casual the last so many years.

Tom had liked several girls, but they had given him stupid messages. When one finally gave him a decent response, he answered with a pleasant one. She was extremely pretty and different from most girls he had ever dated. The guys were all bored and no one was looking for anything serious. 

"What are you doing?" Avan asked.

"Nothing, just looking at profiles," she said. Unless Tom actually contacted her, she wasn't going to say anything. Her best friend Allen had told her about Harry, but she had no idea that Tom was available. Harry had seemed nice when she went him a message, but Tom was more her type. The dating rumors obviously weren't true.

His wife Luisa peered over her shoulder.

"Tom Holland is there? What the fuck are you doing? Someone sexier and less boring is going to take him away," she said as she scolded her.

Leela scowled at her and formed a defensive look on her face.

"I am not boring and it's my first message. If you come on too strong, you terrify them. You've never even been on a dating app. You two were an old married couple before you got married," she said.

"She's got you on that one. She's right and as much as I like nudes, I ran like hell around aggressive girls. Her appeal is that even now, she makes someone feel like they have to take care of her. She's never stopped being a lady," Avan said.

"Hey, being a lady means we'll all live together forever," Luisa said.

Leela's eyes narrowed and she looked at her sister-in-law with a murderous glare.

"Who pays for this house, Luisa?" she asked without a trace of emotion in her voice.

Her brother placed his face in his palms, but his wife was defensive.

"You do not pay for this house. He has a good job and even if mine isn't as good, I make decent money," she said.

"This house was initially a gift from my parents. I'm the one who paid for the add-ons and amenities. We have staff who provide us with waxing, hair care and everything we'd need at a salon. My stylist is the one crashing with us, not his or yours. All he's added on is his man cave and a separate studio so he and his band can practice in peace. You know who's missing in this equation? You. You haven't pitched in for a damn thing," Leela said.

"She didn't mean it. It sounded different in her head," Avan said.

"He's my husband. I don't see why I need to pitch in when we have a joint checking account. But fine, if you want to be petty, I will add something in that's all mine. All I meant is that you're going to want your own place if you get married. Hell, you may even move in with them. I suppose it did sound different in my head," Luisa said.

"Then you should have kept it there. It was fucking rude," Leela said.

She went to her room and mixed herself a drink. She had been taking Masterclasses out of boredom and the first one she had taken was mixology. She had a headache and sour mood now. It was none of their business and it pissed her off. She did want privacy and her own space, but she loved her house too much to give it up. She had been carefully renovating and redecorating over the years to add to its property value.

She was excited when she saw that a message from Tom had popped up. She pored over his words carefully and wondered how crazy it would be if she saved it.  
They messaged back and forth until they decided to move to Snapchat. Even if she had been flirting like crazy, she wasn’t a whore. She wasn’t going to show him anything during the first conversation. She was thrilled about the idea of working with him. She told him which movie was the latest and then suggested he watch Dhoom 4 and Race 3 first. They were sexy and she wanted him to remember her. Other girls were probably being skanks and sending him pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> Leela is from a short story I wrote for a Coursera writing workshop. She's not me and this character isn't self-insertion. She's a mix of various Bollywood actresses, Youtubers and my character.


End file.
